My Forever
by meaghan1114
Summary: My very first fanfiction. Eli and Clare are grown up and livng on their own. What happens when Eli proposes?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first fanfic, like ever. EEEP how exciting! Well, I'm not terribly excited with how this turned out, but hopefully, it'll get better as I go on. Honestly, I'm not that interested in actually writing, I just really wanna be a Beta Reader. **

**Disclaimer: I own a bumblebee Pillow Pet named Bombus, not Degrassi :( **

"Clare Dianna Edwards, I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

There was no way I could have possibly heard him correctly. Nevertheless, there he was, down on one knee, in the middle of a crowded restaurant surrounded by our friends and family. Eli. My Eli.

I had never felt more love for anyone than I feel for him right now. "Yes," I mumbled, almost inaudibly. A single tear streamed down his face, matching me, as he slipped the ring onto my finger and stood up.

Everyone's cheers seemed miles away as Eli took me in his arms and kissed me. His tongue intruded my mouth and danced with mine. At this moment, nothing mattered except for the two of us; we were in our own world. By the time we pulled apart, I was out of breath and I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Welcome to forever. I'm glad you could join me" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. I was so full of love; I thought I would burst.

I gasped when it finally hit me. I was going to be Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy.

I looked around the large circular table at the faces of the most important people in my life. My parents were hugging and tears fell down their faces. After months of counseling, they were able to work out their differences and were finally happy. CeCe and Bullfrog were quietly sitting in the corner holding hands.

Adam and Fiona were sitting next to Drew and Alli; they were all smiling and Adam was holding his video camera, forever capturing the moment on film.

The rest of the night went by in a fog. I vaguely remember saying goodnight to everybody and promising to keep them all updated before heading back with Eli to our apartment.

As soon as we were in the door, Eli had me pushed up against the wall, kissing me fervently. My purity ring had long since been removed, replaced by his skull ring and now the beautiful diamond engagement ring.

We both managed to free each other of unnecessary clothes, leaving coats, shoes and even Eli's shirt by the front door. He quickly whisked me up off my feet and carried me to our room.

That night was, hands down, the best night of my life. It was even more passionate than our very first time. I could believe how lucky I was to have met someone like Eli. He was absolutely perfect.

When I woke, the digital clock on my nightstand read 3:18. I rolled over and realized Eli wasn't there. I grabbed the comforter off the bed to keep me warm and made my way out to the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter in his boxers with a mug of coffee in his hand. His entire face lit up when he saw me, completely naked except for the king-sized comforter that completely cocooned me.

"Good morning beautiful," He said, drawing me into a hug.

"Eli, it's still dark out. Why are you awake?"

"I'm just so excited that you said yes."

I smiled and nuzzled in closer to him. He adjusted the comforter so it was wrapped around the two of us, our bare chest practically glued together. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but it felt perfect.

"Eli, I'd really like to stay just like this forever, but we both have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We should get to bed."

He unwrapped himself from the comforter and draped it over my shoulders before picking me up bridal style.

We made our way back to bed, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other. I fell asleep in his arms, enjoying this small part of my forever. Before I knew it, the sun was up and I heard Eli in the kitchen making breakfast. I quickly threw on one of his Dead Hand tee shirts and shuffled into the kitchen for the second time that morning.

"Elijah Goldsworthy is cooking? Where's the camera?" I chuckled and moved next to him.

"Don't get too excited. It's just pancakes"

"You know," I started, "For owning a restaurant, you're a pretty terrible cook"

"Hey, you keep that up and I'm going to eat all of these pancakes by myself"

I simply smiled and hugged him. Eli had bought The Dot a few years ago when he graduated from college. Between that and his band, Collision Course, with Drew and Adam, he was pretty busy. He always managed to make time for me though.

We moved in together a few months or so ago and it's been great. Every Saturday, we have Adam, Fiona, Drew and Alli over for dinner and drinks or a movie night. Tonight we were planning on ordering Chinese and watching a movie before we left to watch the boys perform at one of the local bars.

I sat down at our little breakfast nook on the opposite side of the counter and started typing furiously. I was working on my book. I've been working a journalist for the past few years. I usually write movie reviews, which was fun because it gave Eli and I an excuse to go on movie dates. I was currently typing up my review for a romantic comedy. It wasn't terrible, but it was a far-cry from cinematic genius. I didn't realize how intent I was on the screen until Eli came up behind me and minimized the window.

"It's breakfast time, beautiful" he whispered huskily in my ear. I turned around and he fed e a bite off pancake. Oh my God, they were to die for.

"Mmmmm"

We took turns feeding each other pancakes for the next few minutes.

"Eli, as much as I would love to have you stay here and feed me all day, it's already noon and I have to get ready for tonight. I'm going to go take a shower" I kissed him on the cheek before getting up. He held onto wrist.

"I'll come with," He smirked. God, what that smirk does to me.

"Fine," I agreed, "But we're clean, not dirty"

He huffed with exasperation and followed me closely back to our bathroom. I turned on the water and Eli pulled my shirt off. I quickly undressed him as well and we quickly hopped in the shower. I loved feeling Eli's hands massage the shampoo into my hair. I leaned up and kissed him chastely, not wanting start something that we didn't have time to finish. The remainder of our shower was filled with wandering hands (and lips) and, let's just say we were both very thoroughly clean.

We got out and I let Eli rub lotion on my back. I knew it was hard for him to not have his way with me due to lack of time. I decided I'd make it up for him later.

I got dressed and went out to the living room to sit with Eli.

"Really? You're going to dress like that and expect me to keep my hands off of you all night?" Eli asked eying my slightly low-cut sweater-dress.

I felt the warmth rising to my cheeks. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get some tonight" I said with a wink, sitting down next to him.

"I love you, Clare" he said with a kiss, "So much."

"I love you too, Eli. Forever"

"And ever" he assured me with a kiss.

We cuddled on the couch kissing and biting while we waited for our friends to show up.

_I could get used to this, _I thought. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy. This was my forever, me and Eli, madly in love.

**A/N- So I'm not super excited with how this turned out, but it was my first. I plan on making this a few chapters long and I kinda know where I'm headed but if you have any suggestions they're very, very welcome because I'm not all that great with coming up with things to write about. Please Review =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ooo yay look! I decided to write another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had 4 tons of homework and a Spanish Project :/ Well there's not much else to say… Shout out to my fellow "Mate" for reading this…****FeelsLikeStormingACastle **** :) Go read her stuff; it's great! Well without further adieu, here's Chapter 2 (hehe that rhymed). **

I heard the doorbell signaling our friends had arrived. I untangled myself from Eli's grip, straightened myself out, and fixed my hair before answering the door.

As I opened the door, I saw Alli, Drew, Adam and Fiona. I smiled and let them in. Alli, Adam and Fi lingered in our sad excuse for a foyer while Drew made a beeline for the kitchen to drop off the two giants bags of take-out, one adorning each arm.

We all gathered in our spacious living room, laughing and goofing around just like we did way back when we were all at Degrassi.

Soon enough, we had to start getting ready for the boys' gig. Alli, Fi and I cleaned the dishes and discarded the leftovers while Eli, Drew and Adam loaded the equipment into the back of Morty. I was shocked that old Death Mobile still ran perfectly after all these years.

We made our way to The Hole in the Wall, one of the more popular local bars. While the boys set up, Alli, Fi and I sat at the bar.

Once we were alone, I could tell there was something a little off about Fiona. "Fi, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing… It's just…ugh. Adam's annoying me," She explained.

"What are you talking about?" Alli pressed.

"Well" She started, "Adam refuses to propose until he's done with all his surgeries. I mean, that's totally justified and all, but it's like he's really distant and stuff. I had to literally beg him for a kiss the other day."

"We, look on the bright side. Adam's last surgery is in less than two weeks. Then you guys can finally be an even more perfect couple than you already are."

Fiona smiled. It looks like I've cooled her down for now.

**Eli**

"Adam, dude, what's the matter? Why are you so nervous? It's not like we don't do this every weekend."

"Sorry, man, sorry. I'm just stressing. My last suregery is next Monday. And, I've sorta been taking it out on Fi. It's not that I don't like her any less or anything; she's just usually the only one around. Man, I cannot wait to finally be a dude. My life is going to be so muxch easier, it's not even funny."

"Does that mean you and Fi are finally going to get engaged?" I asked trying to relax him before we had to hit the stage.

"About that… I was wondering if you wanted to come help me pick out the ring, being that you already have experience in this area." He smiled nervously as if he was expecting a arejection.

"Of course, Adam. I'd love to." As soon as I finished he beamed brightly.

"Thanks"

I heard Peter announce us and patted Adam on the back before the two of us stepped up onto the small makeshift stage. Our set lasted a good hour or so. The bar was pretty packed tonight. That was a good thing though; it meant we made more money and more money is always a good thing.

After we finished packing Morty up, Drew, Adam and I joined the girls back at the bar. We hung out for a little while making easy, light conversation, but I could tell that everybody was a little tired.

"Clare, didn't you wannaa get up early tomorrow and go looking for 'mark-the-date' cards or something?" I asked looking for an excuse to go home that wasn't completely awkward and far-fetched.

"They're 'save-the-dates', Eli, and yeah, we should be heading home. It's already 11" Clare said, quickly catching onto my hint.

"Yea, Fi, I think we should be heading home too. It's getting kind of late" Adam said.

In a few minutes, we were all in the parking lot bundled in a mess of jackets and scarves and gloves all hugging goodbye.

The ride my and Clare's apartment was short being the The Hole in the Wall was literally a mile donw the road.

**Clare**

After changing into a pair of pajama pants, I came out to the living room to see Eli asleep on the couch. He was so cute and I didn't have it in me to wake him up. Instead, I draped the fleece throw blanket over him and curled up on the other side of the couch.

I fell asleep pretty quickly; I usually did. I soon felt Eli's strong arms pick me up and carry me across our humble abode to our bedroom. He set me down gently thinking I was still asleep. I watched him as he turned out the light and changed out of his jeans and button-down. He climbed into the bed beside me and I rolled over to face him.

"Eli,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Forever"

"And ever" he said kissing me chastely on the lips.

"Eli," I repeated.

"What's the matter, hon?"

"I can't wait to get married" I said smiling.

"Neither can I." I saw him smile in the dark. "I can't wait until you're Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy. I can't wait until we celebrate one year of marriage. I can't wait until we have little mini Elis and Clares running around.I can't wait to take Christmas card pictures in tacky sweater. I can't wait to watch them grow up. I can't wait to grow old together. And I most definitely cannot wait until I can spend forever with you."

"Eli"

"Yes, my love?" He said kissing my forehead.

"You're absolutely, completely and totally perfect" I said pouring as much emotion into my words as I could.

"So I've been told" he said sarcastically.

"And by who may I ask?" I said playing along with his silly games.

"Well," he started, "just this girl. You may have heard of her. Her name's Clare. She's got the biggest, most beautiful blues eyes in the entire world. I swear, when I look into them, I can see the future. She's absolutely gorgeous. She's kind and helpful and caring and loving. She's innocent and sexy at the same exact time. She's absolutely perfect. But, most importantly, she's mine."

I smiled, holding back tears, amazed at how perfect my life was right now.

**A/N: So, how'd you like. It was a lot more filler-y than I had planned, but I didn't want to get to far into the plot in just the second chapter. :D **

**Leave me a review and I'll love you forever!**


End file.
